All Grown Up: What a Friend is For
by Zach09
Summary: ...aka "BFF Best Friend Forgotten"...rnAfter Angelica gets into a fight with Harold, Savannah lets Harold hang with her crew. Will Angelica be able to take down Savannah and get her friend back? Please R&R!
1. The Morning Fight

**BFF  
**By: Zach McGranahan

Chapter 1: The Morning

"Time to get up Angelica!" Drew yelled from the bottom of the stairwell.  
"I've been up since 6 o'clock working on my campain slogo and I still can't think of one." Angelica said walking down the stairs into the kitchen.  
"Campain?" her mom asked.  
"For class president."Angelica said as she took a bite of an apple.  
"Class president? I was class president when I was in 7th grade, also. I was the best!" Charlotte continued, "My vice president and I turned that school around and got it back up and better..." she went on for a hour.  
"MOM! I'm going to be late for school if you keep and blabbering about absalutly nothing." Angelica headed for her mom's car.  
"Who do you think she'll be running against?" Charlotte asked Drew as they went out the door.

"What did you ask dad?" Angelica asked her mom as they went down the road.  
"Oh, nothing." She answered. Charlotte pulled up to the school, "Have a nice day, princess!"  
Angelica spun right around, "Mom, I told you not to call me that at schoool!"  
"Sorry." Charlotte left.  
"Have a nice day, PRINCESS!" Savannah said with a smirk as Angelica walked by.  
"Why did Savannah have to hear that?" Angelica asked Harold.  
"How am I supposed to know?" He said. They walked to their lockers.  
"That was a rectorical question!" Angelica grabbed her homework for study hall.  
"Ohhh." Harold followed her.  
"Why are you following me?" she asked.  
"I have no clue? Maybe because you chose me to be your campain manager." Harold went in to her class room and talked to her teacher.  
"Um, excuse me Ms. Kail? Can I stay in here for first peroid to help Angelica with her campain?" Harold asked her.  
"Sure." She went back to her desk.  
"Thanks!" Harold pulled up a desk up to Angelica, "Have you thaught of a slogon?"  
"Yeah, kinda." Angelica pulled out her notebook.  
"Well, what is it?" Harold asked.

"Angel Not Devil" she said.

"Pretty good, but it needs a little work." he said, "How about, Angelica For Class President-a You Know You Wanna."

"Um, sure." Angelica wrote it down.

"Ok, that's done. Now lets work on your speech." Harold suggested.

"Already done." Angelica pulled out the typed paper.

"Let me read it." Harold grabbed it, but as he did that the paper ripped.

"That was my only copy!" Angelica grabbed the other peice out of his hand.

"Sorry." Harold said.

"You're not sorry Harold. Do you want to know what you are? You're fired!" Angelica pointed to the door.


	2. Savannah's New Friend

Chapter 2: Savannah's New Friend

Harold ran out of the room. He ran down the hall and right into Savannah, spilling her moca-loca-docio all over her.

"What were you thinking?" Savannah asked.

"It is Angelica's fault!" he said.

"So, you ruined my 80 dollar shirt! Wait, did you say _Angelica_?" she wondered.

"Yeah." Harold told her.

"Ok then, I have an idea." Savannah finnished, "You are going to be my friend for two weeks to get back at Angelica."

"Doesn't that seem a little mean?" he asked.

"Of course!" she tried to wipe her shirt clean, "Dang! It's not coming off, fallow me!"

Savannah lead her new friend to the girls locker room.

"Do I have to?" Harold whinned.

"You don't have to do anything. All I'm doing is changing my shirt." Savannah entered the locker room. She went over to her locker, unlocked it and grabbed a clean shirt. Savannah put it on and tossed the other shirt away.

"That's better." Savannah said opening the door.

"Nice shirt, Savannah!" a girl cried out in the hall.

"Can you explain to me this whole friend to get back at Angelica thing?" Harold asked.

"All you need to do is hang out with me and my crew and act as if we are friends. No problem." she explained.

"Ok." Harold went to his locker.

"Um, excuse me! You need to open my locker." Savannah commanded.

"Why?" Harold asked.

"I'm not about to touch something that other kids touched." she told him.

"What's your combanation?" he asked her.

"4-21-91, duh!" Savannah rolled her eyes. Harold swung open her locker.

"Let me geuss, I have to close it also?" he smerked.

"Duh!" Savannah walked away.


	3. Angelica's Plan

Update: I changesd the name of the story from BFF: Best Friends Forgotten to What a Friend will Do. I also changed the summery.

* * *

Chapter 3: Angelica's Plan"

"Susie, your breaking out..." Angelica said into the cell phone,"Hello? Susie?"

"I...can't...hear...you." the line disconnected.

"That figures! When ever I try to do something, it doesn't work." Angelica complained.

"Would you stop whining!" Samantha camanned.

"Yes ma'am!" she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I have to go home." she left.

"Fine! Be that way!" Angelica pouted. She went back into her house right as the pone rang. Angelica ran to it and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Angelica?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, why?" she wondered.

"Well, this is Savannah and your little friend Harold is my new grouppie." Savannah hung up the phone.

"What? How can he do this to me?" Angelica stormed up to her room.

She thought of a plan to try to get Harold back. Angelica told it to Susie.

"Well, do you think it will work?" Angelica asked.

"I'm not sure, but you never know knowing what you are capable of." Susie said.

"Okay. I have to get at it." Angelica ran off. She noticed Savannah talking to one of her friends. Angelica backed up around the corner to hide herself.

"That Harold guy is driving me nuts! I mean normally a like getting a lot of attention, but this is way to much!" Savannah told her friend.

"I know what you mean." she rolled her eyes.

Angelica was in shock! Someone is being a jerk to Harold and it's not her!

"I can't believe it! That little brat! Only I can be mean to him! I have to think of a new plan." Angelica went to the library to think.

Her new plan was to make Savannah think that Harold is doing things against her. Like spreading rumors and things like that. The nastiest rumors that Angelica could think of was to say that Savannah stuffes her bra. She went around telling everyone. It went around school in record time!

"Did you hear that Savannah stuffes her bra, Angelica?" Kimi asked her.

"Yeah, I started that rumor." Angelica smerked.

"That is a good one." Kimi smiled and walked off.

"Let's just hope it works." she waited for the bell to ring.


	4. Miss Popular Falls

Chapter 4: Miss Popular Falls

Savannah walked down the hall at school the next day. Everyone would look at her a laugh.

"What is eveyone's problem?" she asked Crystal.

"Um, I dunno." she looked down to the floor.

"You know, don't you!" Savannah glared at her.

"No, of course not." Crystal look worried.

"Tell me!" she ordered.

"Fine, there is a rumor going around that you stuff your bra! Are you happy now?" she exclaimed.

"Do you know who started the rumor?" Savannah asked.

"Nope." Crystal walked off.

Savannah followed her. She asked Crystal questions about the rumor and what all she new about it. Crystal couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you just leave me alone! God! Do you know how annoying you are?" Crystal asked her.

"Sorry, i'll leave you alone then." Savannah ran off crying. She wasn't paying any atention and ran into Harold. He noticed the mascara running from her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Have you heard?" she asked him.

"No." Harold was confused.

"There is a nasty rumor going around about me." Savannah wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's okay." he tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

"May be if i'd just move away, this would all stop." she cried.

"Don't say that!" he said.

The next day at school, Savannah came dressed in all black. She had also died her hair red. No one reliezed that it was her.

"Harold, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Harold asked.

"It's me, Savannah!" she said.

"What did you do?" he wondered.

"I figured that if changed everything about me, people would stop the rumor." she explained.

"Sounds... interesting." Harold said.

The change of personality didn't help. It actually made it worse. This helped Angelica think of even more meaner and nastier rumors. Savannah was going down! Everyone believed Angelica's rumors. Her plan was working. She would have Harold back under her spell in no time.


	5. Harold, please

**Chapter 5: Harold, Please**

That night, Angelica got a phone call from Susie. She was wondering how Angelica's campain was going.

"Campain? What are you talking about?" she was confused.

"For class president, ring a bell?" Susie asked.

"Oh ya! I dropped out." Angelica hung up the phone. She walked over to her computer, she noticed that she had a new e-mail on her website. It said:

_Dear Ask Angelica,_

_What do you do when a girl at school keeps spreading really bad rumors about you? I need help with this. Signed, Darkprincess_

"Oh my ga! Savannah is asking how to stop this, she must not know that it is me starting those rumors." As Angelica said Harold walked into her room.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Um... what I ment." Harold interrupted her.

"Save it! I know exactly what you ment!" he ran out of her house.

"Ok, this plan totally rurined everthing." Angelica told herself.

She tried to call Harold over and over again, but he never answered. Angelica even called Savannah to apoligize.

"I finally learned my lesson." she said.

"Yeah, you better have!" Savannah snarled.

"I am really sorry for what I have done." Angelica told her.

"Whatever! I have to go." she hung up. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"That was easy!" she laughed. She still missed Harold, though. In a flash, Angelica heard the doorbell ring.

"Angelica, Harold's here!" her mom yelled up the stairs.

"Harold, I'm so sorry. Harold, please for give me." she said.

"Well, i'll have to think about it." Harold smiled.

"You're the best!" a large smile grew on her face.

"I know I am." the two of them ran up stairs.

They watched movies and ate popcorn all day long. Angelica and Harold were friends again. She was happy, so was he. Harold was so happy, he asked her out.

"Harold, this is kinda sudden, but sure what the heck!" Angelica smerked.

"Cool! So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Um, lets watch another movie!" Angelica hopped on to her bed and Harold sat down in front of her bed. She motioned him to come up with her. He put his arm around her. Friends forever he thought.

**The End**


End file.
